The invention relates to alignment and connection systems and mechanisms. More particularly, the present invention relates to an alignment system and mechanism that provides modular circuitry and/or system assemblies for self-aligning inclusion and automatic connection within a host cabinet.
There is a recognized need for modularization of e.g. complex electronic systems and subsystems. This need is primarily associated with maintenance operations where it is desirable to remove a universal module and replace it with a like one known to be operational, and then repair the module at a centralized maintenance facility. In some situations, the number of connections to and from the module is large, and may include power supply, data signals, control signals and control panel signals. Heretofore, modular assemblies have typically required manual connection of plugs having sufficient contacts to accomodate the myriad signal and supply paths required.
In the specific environment of reliable, non-stop data processing, the need for high-volume data storage is rapidly growing in many businesses, with increasingly more information to be accessed. At the same time the prime cost of small (e.g. eight inch) high capacity fixed disk drive units is significantly decreasing. Consequently, many computer systems increasingly utilize arrays of daisy-chained small fixed disk drives. Down time and the ability to maintain these disk drives efficiently has been a problem. When data is being processed on-line, significant delays or interruptions often cannot be tolerated. Information must be avialable when needed, and maintenance of disk drive units, when necessary, must be capable of being accomplished quickly and efficiently.